TTEWM Ep22 Starting Over, Part I
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla T.
1. WYBÓR

_Sorki, że tak szybko. Po prostu dziś z taką przyjemnością dorwałam klawiaturę, że hej;). Poczułam się jak prawdziwy piszarz, bo wreszcie pracuję z planem, heheheXD. Przed Wami przedostatnia prosta. Będzie trochę odpowiedzi, a Wielki Finał niedługo. Już się cieszę. A na razie zapraszam do czytania._

_Yeah, Anika, 'coz John Connor is such a badassXD. You're right. That is what I wanted John Connor to be^^. Hope, Bale's Connor IS the same or very similar to mine. _

_Z dedykacją dla =). _

**WYBÓR**

Drżałam na całym ciele. Musiałam wstać i się ubrać, a potem po prostu usiadłam na skraju łóżka, obejmując ramionami kolana. Jeszcze raz przeczytałam wiadomość. Chciałam iść po komputer i sprawdzić te współrzędne, a potem wziąć samochód i tam pojechać. I co z tego, że dopiero dochodziła druga w nocy? Że za oknem przetaczała się burza, grzmiąc i błyskając? Że Damien leżał obok mnie, kompletnie nagi i śpiący, bezbronny? Że nigdy, przenigdy nie potrafiłam wybrać między nim a Johnem?

Pozwoliłam wspomnieniom wrócić. Pamiętałam dobrze, kiedy zobaczyłam starszego Connora po raz pierwszy: przed niesławną misją na Pustynię. Pamiętałam, co wtedy pomyślałam. Że on mnie przed wszystkim obroni. A potem kiedy mnie uratował, utwierdziłam się w tym przekonaniu. To było na długo zanim Damien powiedział mi całą prawdę. Na długo zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że kocham ich obu. Młodszy Connor miał rację. O wszystkim zadecydowało te kilka minut, które spędziłam z Johnem na jego stole. Wcześniej szukałam Damiena. Nie mogłam spać; chciałam z nim posiedzieć i porozmawiać jak zwykle. Chciałam z nim po prostu pobyć. Nie znalazłam go; uznałam, że poszedł do Keiry. A potem przechodząc obok pracowni Johna, zobaczyłam światło pod drzwiami. Wymyśliłam jakiś pretekst i weszłam.

Miałam wrażenie, że mężczyzna mnie nie lubi i pamiętam, że się wtedy zawahałam, ale jednak poszłam do niego. Samotność dawała mi się we znaki. W bazie tylko kilka osób wiedziało, kim naprawdę jestem. Byłam z daleka od przyjaciół, od Alex. Tutaj miałam tylko Damiena. Ale nie zawsze. Właśnie tamtej nocy go zabrakło, a ja go potrzebowałam. Był jednak John. Jego zimne, błyszczące oczy i silne ręce. I to uczucie, że robimy coś złego. Że on robi coś _złego _mnie. Żałowałam, że z nim byłam; że zmusił mnie do tego siłą. Siłą, którą w nim od zawsze podziwiałam. A potem to, co zrobiliśmy, połączyło nas. Szybko odkryłam to uczucie spełnienia i bezpieczeństwa, które czułam w jego ramionach. To cudowne, uzależniające uczucie. Nadal je pamiętałam.

Nadal pamiętałam Johna. _Tamtego _Johna. Nie chłopaka z tego czasu, zagubionego, niepewnego, a teraz zdanego na łaskę i niełaskę Jane. Próbowałam z nim być, ale wtedy zjawił się Damien. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kilka dni po tym, jak spędziłam pierwszą z wielu nocy z Johnem w przyszłości. Obudził mnie z uśmiechem i powiedział, że jak nie pójdę z nim powkurzać starego Dextera do centrum nasłuchu, będzie naprawdę zły. Teraz wiedziałam, ile go to kosztowało. Że nadal żałuje swojej nieobecności w bazie tamtej nocy. Ale gdybym wtedy była z nim, naprawdę byłabym _jego, _wybrałabym jego? Gdybanie, cholera.

- Erica, coś się stało? – Usłyszałam.

Damien przysunął się bliżej, całując mnie w plecy. Jego dotyk był czymś realnym, czymś _prawdziwym. _Poczułam wzruszenie.

- Nie mogę spać – skłamałam.

- Chodź do mnie.

Przesunął się i położyłam się obok niego, przytulając policzek do jego piersi. Słyszałam bicie jego serca. Miałam wyrzuty sumienia, bo leżąc w jego ramionach, myślałam o Johnie. O tym, jak wyznał mi miłość. Tamtego ranka na dzień przed moim przeniesieniem w czasie. Na dzień przed tym, jak zrobił to Damien. Wtedy jeszcze nie zdążyłam przeczytać w _Cosmo, _że kiedy facet wyznaje miłość w łóżku, to się nie liczy. A potem Damien powiedział mi, że to zawsze był on. Od _dnia kolczyka. _I to mnie jakoś z nim związało. Zabawne, jak przeznaczenie splata ludzkie losy. I daje nauczki do zapamiętania na całe życie. Młodszy Connor miał rację. Zostaliśmy ukarani.

Ubierając się rano, myślałam tylko o Johnie. Obu Johnach. Miałam już siłę, żeby stawić czoła Jane. Najwyższy więc czas jej poszukać. Na razie jednak musiałam dotrzeć we wskazane w SMSie miejsce.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Derek, kiedy złapałam z kuchni butelkę mineralnej i jabłko.

- Mam zadanie – rzuciłam ze złośliwym uśmiechem i wybiegłam z mieszkania.

Ukradzione auto – które to już?! – miało niemal pusty bak, więc musiałam zatankować. Na siedzeniu obok położyłam GPS, stale sprawdzając swoje położenie. Włączyłam radio; dochodziła ósma, a przed sobą miałam jakąś godzinę drogi. Będę na czas. Myślałam o tym, że przydałoby się znowu wygrać w totka. Jechałam dosyć szybko, ale zwalniałam przy wszystkich radarach. Czułam podniecenie. Wjechałam w las, który ciągnął się i ciągnął po obu stronach drogi. Byłam blisko.

Nagle od zieleni odcięła się ludzka sylwetka. Kobietę zobaczyłam już z daleka; wiatr rozwiewał jej długie, kręcone, ciemne – _znajome? _– włosy i czarną bluzę. Zwolniłam, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się. To _byłam _ja! Młodsza ja! Taka sama, jak wtedy w Zeira Corp. Zahamowałam. Otworzyła drzwi i usiadła na fotelu obok, kładąc GPS na deskę rozdzielczą.

- Jedź – powiedziała.

- Za dwa metry już nie będę wiedziała gdzie.

- Na razie jedź prosto. Poprowadzę cię.

Kiwnęłam głową. W słuchaniu samej siebie było coś upiornego.

- Teraz tutaj w lewo. – Posłusznie skręciłam w zarośniętą leśną drogę. – I trzymaj się jej.

- Ty jesteś Tess, prawda?

- Tak. To ładne, krótkie imię. Lepsze od mojej dwunastocyfrowej _nazwy. _

- Wierzę. – Spojrzałam na nią, na _siebie. _Tak wyglądałam, jak Chris zabrał mi kolczyk. _Nieźle. _– Jest z tobą John?

- Jest. I nie może się ciebie doczekać. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Serce zaczęło bić mi szybciej. Jechałyśmy długo w milczeniu i wiedziałam, że Tess mi się przygląda.

- Dalej nie pojedziemy. Padało – wyjaśniła moja towarzyszka.

Zatrzymałam auto i wysiadłyśmy. Na dziurawej, nierównej drodze przed nami rozlewała się ogromna, mętna kałuża. Wciągnęłam powietrze w płuca. Pachniało wilgocią i lasem. Zupełnie jak u Eddiego.

Tess znalazła się obok mnie.

- Mogę? – zapytała, unosząc rękę w kierunku mojej twarzy.

- Co?

- Pokażę ci.

- No dobrze – zgodziłam się niechętnie. Jej palec zbliżył się do kącika mojego oka, a kiedy cofnęła dłoń poczułam coś boleśnie pod powieką. Potarłam oko, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Po chwili ustało; zamrugałam kilka razy. – Co to było?

- _Sonda. _Powie mi o tobie wszystko. – Tess wbiła ręce w kieszenie spodni – bardzo ludzkim gestem – i ruszyła drogą, omijając kałużę. Poszłam za nią, znowu dotykając oka. – Przecież już cię nie boli.

- Nie, ale poczucie dyskomfortu jest wkurzające.

Szłyśmy jakieś półgodziny. Moje buty były całe w błocie, a nogawki spodni wilgotne od mokrych roślin. Tess raz po raz zerkała na mnie; udawałam, że wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Wreszcie między drzewami zamajaczył drewniany dom. Wiatr przyniósł zapach wody. _Stałej, _nie deszczu. Zrównałam krok z Tess. Ta nagle chwyciła mnie za rękaw.

- Zabiorę – powiedziała.

- Co? – W odpowiedzi jej palec powędrował znowu do mojego oka. Ukłucie, a potem już normalnie. – Ostrzegaj ludzi przed takimi rzeczami – mruknęłam, pocierając powiekę. – Taka rada na przyszłość.

- Którą przyszłość? – zapytała.

- Tą dobrą oczywiście – odparłam szybko. Uśmiechnęła się. _Uśmiechnęłam się. _– Tą, którą zmienimy.

Poprowadziła mnie na tył domu, a potem schodami na taras. U jego stóp rozlewało się jezioro. Przytrzymałam się balustrady, kiedy drewno złowrogo zatrzeszczało pod moim ciężarem. I wtedy zobaczyłam Johna.

Siedział na ławie pod ścianą domu. Na mój widok wstał. Tess minęła go bez słowa i weszła do środka.

Nie poruszyłam się.

Zmienił się, postarzał przez te cztery lata. Ale nadal był przystojny i sprawiał wrażenie silnego, odważnego i nieustraszonego. Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie. Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę. Kiedy byłam jakiś metr od niego, chwycił mnie za skraj kurtki i niecierpliwie przyciągnął do siebie. Znalazłam się w niego ramionach. Jego dłoń wplotła się w moje włosy. Rozpłakałam się. Głaskał mnie po plecach, aż się uspokoiłam. Moje ciało pamiętało ten gest, ten dotyk. Bałam się, że stracę nad sobą kontrolę. Na szczęście John mnie puścił.

Na _szczęście_?! Puścił mnie tylko po to, żeby ująć moją twarz w dłonie i pocałować mnie prosto w usta. Moje ręce zacisnęły się na materiale jego kurtki. Przylgnęłam do niego całym ciałem, czując, jak zaczyna brakować mi tchu. Co ja najlepszego robię?! Co robi on?!

Co by się stało, gdyby zobaczył nas teraz Damien?!

- Erica – powiedział po chwili, nadal trzymając moją twarz w dłoniach. Brzmiał normalnie. Jak zawsze.

- John – wyszeptałam. Moje serce szalało. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Tych _to _było tak dużo, że nie wiem, o co ci konkretnie chodzi. Przepraszam.

- Tych _przepraszam _powinno być tak dużo, że teraz nie mam pojęcia, za co mnie przepraszasz.

- Za wszystko. – Pocałował mnie znowu. Tym razem szybko i krótko. Cofnął ramiona.

- Tęskniłeś?

- Nie widać? – zapytał, przesuwając dłonią po moich włosach.

- Podobam ci się?

- Nie widać? – Uśmiechnął się, dotykając moich ramion, a potem rąk i dłoni. Pokazałam mu, że prawa jest _srebrna. _Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, a potem musnął ją ustami.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytałam, ale moja _prawdziwa _natura dała o sobie znać. – Chcesz mnie zobaczyć _całą? _– Nawet się nie zarumieniłam.

- Wiesz jak bardzo – odparł ostrożnie – ale musisz mnie teraz uważnie wysłuchać.

Pokiwałam głową. Wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy pochodzili? To... inny krajobraz niż _zwykle. _

Zgodziłam się i weszliśmy do lasu. Miałam wrażenie, że John zmienił się nie tylko zewnętrznie.

Wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Czyli tego nauczyła się od ciebie Tess – powiedziałam.

- Tess jest tak samo inteligentna, jak niebezpieczna – odparł. – Lepiej mieć ją przy sobie.

- Skąd się tak właściwie wzięła? Kim jest? _Zmiennokształtną_?

- Nie wiem, ile powiedział ci Damien.

- Niewiele – mruknęłam.

- Bo nie dałaś mu dojść do słowa? – zakpił. Posłałam mu obrażone spojrzenie. – Tess jest z przyszłości. Bardzo odległej. Wyludnionej zupełnie. Podróżowała w czasie i poznała Johna Connora z innej wersji przyszłości. – Umilkł. – Pokazała mi to. Potrafi _dostać się _do ludzkiego mózgu. Zobaczyłem straszny świat, pusty. Świat, który przegraliśmy. Świat, w którym zginęliście. – Pozwoliłam mu się nieco wyprzedzić. – Zginęli niemal wszyscy, których tamten John kochał. I w końcu został on i Erica. Po śmierci Damiena stała się cieniem człowieka. Była jak żywy trup. Nie chciała żyć. On się ją opiekował. Byli ze sobą i tamta Erica zaszła w ciążę.

Zatrzymałam się. Nie zauważył tego. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pień pobliskiego drzewa.

- To ją przywróciło do życia i normalnego funkcjonowania. Byli szczęśliwi, ale bardzo krótko. Nazwali córkę Tess. Kiedy miała trzy lata, Erica zginęła w starciu z terminatorem. Broniła dziewczynkę. Mała została tylko z Johnem. Znowu zgromadził wokół siebie ludzi. Żeby ochraniali Tess. Nikt nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, jak dziewczynka zachorowała. Miała wtedy jedenaście lat. Tess, którą poznałaś, zjawiła się, kiedy córka Johna była bliska śmierci. Zmarła w jego ramionach. Wtedy Tess, _ta _Tess, zajrzała do jego wspomnień. I zaskoczyła ją własna _niewiedza. _Postanowiła mnie odnaleźć i zapytać o to wszystko. Zrobiła tak. Zjawiła się w noc, kiedy wrócił Damien, _prawdziwy _Damien. Przyszła pod twoją postacią. Najpierw do mnie, potem do niego. Pokazała mi to wszystko. Przyszłość.

Zawarłem z nią pakt. Ona... podoba się jej, że jest od nas silniejsza. Do końca jej nie rozumiem, ale czuję, że lubi tą władzę. Lubi stać z boku i czekać, aż poprosi się ją o pomoc. Chce być Bogiem. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko; ja stałam nieruchomo. – Damien powiedział jej kiedyś: _Bogiem? Proszę bardzo, bądź sobie Bogiem, ale musisz coś stworzyć. _Nie umiała nic stworzyć. To ją zdenerwowało. Powiedziałem, że na razie może być aniołem stróżem, a jak zdobędzie większą wiedzę, może zostać Bogiem. Nie rozumiem jej. Ty też nie próbuj. To dziwna istota. Bardzo mądra i silna. Dopóki ma wątpliwości i nie zna wszystkich odpowiedzi, jest z nami. Jest czymś więcej niż maszyną.

Umilkł i dopiero wtedy obejrzał się na mnie. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Tamta Erica załamała się po śmierci Damiena – zaczął cicho – i John nic nie mógł zrobić. A potem po prostu zaciągnął ją do łóżka. W tym zawsze był najlepszy. Dziecko stało się dla niej sensem życia, ale pustki po ukochanej osobie nikt i nic nie zapełni. Wiem, że nie umiałaś wybrać i jeśli nie umiesz nadal, wiedz, że to Damien zobaczył cię jako pierwszy i to on pokochał cię, zanim ja to zrobiłem. Tą pierwszą, najsilniejszą, szczeniacką miłością. Powinnaś być jego.

- A mnie nie zapytasz, co czuję?... – wyszeptałam z trudem.

- Nie muszę. Wiem, co czujesz. Przecież cię znam, Erico.

- Czyżby?

Podszedł do mnie i dotknął moich włosów, a potem przyłożył dłoń do mojego policzka.

- Ty myślisz, że dlaczego cię pocałowałem? Żeby się upewnić. Żeby upewnić ciebie. Pomyślałaś o nim. Czułaś, że robisz źle, ale zaskoczyłem cię i dlatego mnie nie odepchnęłaś.

Najpierw chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale on pokręcił przecząco głową. Nachylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

Pomyślałam o Damienie. Tak, pomyślałam o Damienie.

Objęłam Johna, zaczynając płakać.

- Po prostu masz do mnie sentyment, bo cię rozdziewiczyłem. – Usłyszałam. – To wszystko.

Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy.

- Zabrzmiałeś jak Alex.

- Generał Lightwood?

- Nie, jak Alex – moja współlokatorka i zwariowana nimfomanka, którą akurat gdzieś wcięło.

- Alex jest pewnie z Samem.

- Jakim Samem?

- Gillesem.

- A co tutaj robi brat Roxy? – zdziwiłam się.

- Pilnuje Eddiego i Jane Meyer. I spłaca stary dług. – Ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. – Ale nie o tym. – Wyjął z kieszeni pendrive'a na smyczy do kluczy. – Tu masz wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć, żeby zniszczyć Johna Henry'ego aka SKYNET. – Schowałam urządzenie do kieszeni. Uderzyło mnie, jak jest śmiesznie małe. – Sam Gilles ma coś, co wam pomoże. Drugi pendrive powinniście dostać od Catherine Weaver.

- A ty? – zapytałam.

- Tess i ja musimy wracać. Jesteśmy tam potrzebni. Zwłaszcza teraz.

- Zwłaszcza teraz?

- Tak, bo wygrywamy. – Posłał mi uśmiech. – Wreszcie wygrywamy.

Weszliśmy na taras.

- Powiesz mi tylko tyle? – zapytałam nieco rozgniewana.

- Aż tyle – poprawił mnie. – Damien wie całą resztę. Powie ci. Nie zgub pendrive'a.

- Zaraz. A ten dom?

Tess wyszła nam na spotkanie.

- Jest dla Eddiego. Poprzedni mu spłonął, widziałem w wiadomościach. Kupiłem go. Razem z kilkoma hektarami lasu. Nie tylko ty masz szczęście na loterii.

- John! – prychnęłam. – Powiedz mi!

- Sarah ci powie. – Spojrzał na Tess; ta kiwnęła głową. – Musisz się cofnąć, Erico.

- Nie! – zawołałam słabo.

- Wrócę po was niedługo – zapewnił mnie. – Po ciebie i mojego brata. Jak wygracie. Nie mogę zostać w tym czasie i wam pomóc, chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Zajmij się moją rodziną. Poradzisz sobie, Smith. – Posłał mi uśmiech. Cofnęłam się posłusznie. Tess dotknęła jego boku i wyładowanie elektryczne trzasnęło w powietrzu. Uśmiechała się.

- Zamknij oczy! – rozkazała, a ja posłuchałam. Jasność błysnęła nawet przez powieki, na chwilę mnie oślepiając. Kiedy wreszcie otworzyłam oczy, byłam na balkonie zupełnie sama. Usiadłam na ławie. W głowie miałam chaos.

- Erica? – Usłyszałam. Obok mnie stała Sarah. Zerwałam się i od razu ją objęłam.

- Jesteś – powiedziałam cicho. Czułam wzruszenie.

- Tak. Nie sama. Orlando jest na górze; Damien też tutaj jest.

- Przyjechał? – zapytałam zdumiona, żeby dopiero po chwili zrozumieć, co miała na myśli. – Jest... tutaj.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- Wiem, jakie mamy zadanie – powiedziała, kiedy wreszcie ją puściłam. – Zadzwoń po resztę.

Zadzwoniłam, a potem usiadłyśmy na ganku domu i czekałyśmy. Orlando usiadł z nami. Dostali SMSem dokładne współrzędne i radę, żeby ostatni odcinek przejść na piechotę.

Kiedy zobaczyłam Damiena, miałam uczucie, że coś raz na zawsze przestawiło się w moim sercu _na niego. _Pomyślałam o Tess, _mojej _córce. Nie, nie było _moja_. I moja nie będzie.

Wybrałam Damiena. Wybrałam go już na zawsze i zdania nie zmienię. Nie zawaham się nigdy więcej. To z nim będę miała dzieci. Oczywiście jeśli dojrzeję do bycia matką. Ale teraz miałam coś innego do zrobienia.

W mojej kieszeni zawibrował telefon. Odebrałam.

- Wiem, gdzie jest John. – Głos Cameron poznałam od razu. – I Meyer – dodała.

- Cała zamieniam się w słuch. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Czas, żeby Ruch Oporu dla ubogich znowu się zjednoczył. Czekała nas przecież ostateczna rozgrywka. Bitwa decydująca o przyszłej wojnie.

Ja byłam gotowa.


	2. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

**JOHN'S STORY, PART I**

John z dzieciństwa zapamiętał wiele rzeczy. Jedną z nich był krótki epizod z przedszkola. Jego matka wtedy kogoś tropiła i na kilka dni zatrzymali się w niewielkim miasteczku przy granicy z Kanadą. Nie chciała go wziąć ze sobą, dlatego pod fałszywym nazwiskiem zapisała go do przedszkola. Akurat dzieciaki przerabiały temat, co będą robić, jak będą już duzi. Przyszła jego kolej na odpowiedź.

- Uratuję świat – odparł bez zawahania. Kilka jego _kolegów i koleżanek _wybuchło śmiechem, ale opiekunka uspokoiła ich szybko.

- Uratujesz świat, Johnny – powiedziała łagodnie. – Ale jak? Będziesz lekarzem, superbohaterem?

- Nie. Przywódcą Ruchu Oporu w wojnie z maszynami po Dniu Sądu.

Następnego dnia Sarah zabrała go z przedszkola po rozmowie z jego wychowawczynią. Miała niezbyt zadowoloną minę, kiedy czekała, aż chłopiec wgramoli się na siedzenie pasażera z przodu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Potem zauważył, że uśmiechała się przez chwilę pod nosem, żeby wreszcie powiedzieć całkiem poważnym tonem:

- Uratujesz świat, Johnie Connorze.

Potem wszystko było w ruchu. Oni w byli w ruchu cały czas. Uciekali. Wiele razy się bał, wiele razy chciał się poddać, wiele razy chciał po prostu zatrzymać się i zostać chociaż na chwilę w jednym punkcie. Ale kiedy było mu ciężko, przypominał sobie uśmiech jego matki i słowa, w które wierzyła. On też w nie wierzył. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy zjawiła się śliczna Cameron, terminatorka, która miała go ochraniać. Przenieśli się w czasie i rozpoczął się kolejny etap w jego życiu. Wszystko przyśpieszyło.

Poznał swojego wuja, Dereka Reese'a. Przestali uciekać, zatrzymali się w LA. Kupili dom, w którym miał swój pokój, choć nie do końca lubił jego wystrój. Wrócił do szkoły, ale czuł się w niej jak wyrzutek. Pewnego dnia zaczepiła go Riley, z którą się szybko zaprzyjaźnił. Miał jednak wątpliwości, czy powinien pozwolić, żeby ta przyjaźń stała się czymś więcej. Była przecież Cameron; przy niej z całej siły starał się nie zapominać, że jest tylko maszyną. Czasem mu się to nie udawało. I powoli tracił wiarę w samego siebie.

A potem zjawiła się Erica Williams. Zupełnie niespodziewanie zadzwoniła któregoś dnia do ich drzwi. Dobrze pamiętał, jak zebrał włosy z jej głowy, żeby wyjąć chip. Ale jej skóra pachniała zupełnie jak ludzka. Sarah jednak popędziła go. Zrobił małe nacięcie; popłynęła krew, sklejając ciemne loki. Nie zobaczył jednak metalu. Wtedy zjawił się Derek i nachylił się nad stołem, gdzie położyli – jak sądzili – _terminatorkę. _

- Znam ją – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nazywa się Erica Williams. Służyłem z nią kiedyś w jednym oddziale.

- Znałeś – mruknęła Sarah. – Popatrz na jej stopę. To maszyna.

- Nie ma metalowej czaszki, nie ma chipa – rzucił John, zbierając włosy z ładnej twarzy młodej kobiety.

- To maszyna – powtórzyła jego matka.

Derek doradził, że powinni poczekać, aż się obudzi.

- Może być niebezpieczna – powiedziała twardo Sarah.

- Zapewniam cię, że jest – odciął się Reese, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Wkrótce potem poznał prawdę o Erice. O jej protezach. O jej misji. Wspomniała, że była kochanką Johna Connora w przyszłości. To go rozbawiło. Ale poczuł się pewniej. Skoro była z nim taka piękna kobieta, może faktycznie uratuje świat? Szybko jednak zaczął mieć do niej mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony fascynowała o tego stopnia, że fantazjował o niej w snach, z drugiej bał się jej i tego, co ukrywała, bo wiedział, że nie powiedziała im całej prawdy. Riley wydawała mu się bardziej odpowiednia na obiekt uczuć. Poza tym, ciągle miał wrażenie, że Erica sama nie wie, co czuje w głębi serca. Wspomniała o mężczyźnie imieniem Damien, który był blisko Johna. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będąc kochanką tamtego Connora, naprawdę go kochała.

Szybko przekonał się o tym, że Erica to nie tylko ona sama. To także ludzie, których przez lata gromadziła wokół siebie. Ludzie, którzy byli gotowi pójść za nią w ogień. Zwariowana Alex Lightwood, wesoła Keira Snow, nieco narwany Chris Land, tajemniczy cyborg Gabriel, protetyk i wynalazca Eddie Bradley, jego dzieci-bliźniaki: nieśmiała Diane ze swoją _elektroniczną niańką_, terminatorką Justine i zbyt pewny siebie Orlando. Jego matka była zdumiona tym, jak wiele ludzi _wie. _On także był zdziwiony. Ale fakt faktem, z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi poczuł się pewnie.

Erica robiła dziwne rzeczy, często miał wrażenie, że nie zachowuje się racjonalnie. A w którymś momencie jej sekrety stały się niebezpieczne. Pojawiły się pierwsze kłótnie i zgrzyty. Ale miał okazję widzieć Ericę _w akcji_;była niebezpieczną bronią. Zazdrościł jej tej siły i determinacji.

Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ją kocha? Chyba jak pierwszy raz widział łzy w jej oku. Jesse powiedziała jej o śmierci Damiena. Nawet ta niesamowicie twarda kobieta, jaką Erica bez wątpienia była, potrafiła płakać. Wiedział, że miała się ku Derekowi, że się z nim przespała, ale potem zauważył, że robiła wszystko, żeby wepchnąć Reese'a w ramiona jej matki. To się jej udało. Ku jego zdziwieniu. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich.

Dobrze pamiętał, jak zjawił się terminator z twarzą Damiena. Jak Erica o mało nie umarła. Jak dowiedział się prawdy. Jak dowiedział się, że ma brata. Jak kobieta _uciekła _i jak znalazł ją u Eddiego. Jak ją pocałował. Jak bardzo chciał z nią być. Jeśli ona też tego chciała, widziała w nim tego samego odważnego człowieka, którego pokochała wcześniej. A _teraz_? Czy kochała go za to, jaki był _teraz_?

Wszystko było w ruchu jak zwykle. Zjawił się Damien, jego brat. Ukochany Eriki. Wiedział już, że nie ma szans przy tym żołnierzu z przyszłości, z którym Ericę dawno temu związało przeznaczenie. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko kobieta wybierze Damiena. Nie mylił się. Obiecał sobie jednak, że spróbuje się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Udało mu się to.

A potem znowu zaczęło się _ratowanie świata. _Poznali prawdę o Catherine Weaver, Cameron ich zdradziła. Musieli działać. Musiał przestać myśleć o Erice. Bo przecież _uczucia nas osłabiają. _

Znowu zaczął myśleć o Cameron. Znając prawdę o Riley, wiedział, że to była tylko jej gra, zadanie, które dostała od Jesse. Erica była z jego bratem. Nie chciał być sam.

Wreszcie zjawiła się Jane Meyer, które – ku jego zdumieniu – pokonała Ericę i kazała mu iść ze sobą. Poszedł. Miał nadzieję, że Meyer zostawi Ericę i Cameron w spokoju.

Został wepchnięty na tył dużego jeepa. Przez jego przyciemniane szyby dobrze widział, jak policja szturmuje dom, w którym nadal byli ludzie, których kochał. Słyszał strzały, nawoływania, szczekanie psów. Jane stała przy masce rozmawiając z mężczyzną w hełmie i okularach. Ten wreszcie kiwnął głową i kobieta wsiadła do samochodu. Przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce i auto ruszyło. Obejrzał się przez tylną szybę. Strzały ustały. Zobaczył, jak atakujący przegrupowują się. A potem z domu wyszedł Derek, zanim cała scena znikła mu między drzewami.

Spojrzał na kajdanki.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Usłyszał.

Podniósł wzrok. W lusterku wstecznym zobaczył szare oczy Jane. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Jej źrenice błyszczały groźnie.

- Nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni.

- Nie – syknął – ale słyszałem o tobie.

- Ach serio, Connor? Brat ci o mnie opowiedział?

- Tak.

- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Zostawiłam mu wiele wspomnień do opowiadania.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał; czuł, jak autem rzuca na wybojach leśnej drogi.

- Od ciebie niczego. Chcę Eriki. Ale nie takiej słabej. Chcę godnego siebie przeciwnika. – Prychnął, słysząc jej słowa. – Ty jesteś tylko przynętą na nią. Pozbiera się i po ciebie przyjdzie. Zawsze miała słabość do Connorów. A wy nie byliście lepsi.

Milczał; gdzieś wysoko przeleciał helikopter.

- No i zaczęła się ta moda _na metal _– zaczęła znowu Jane ze złością w głosie. – Protezy i tak dalej. Wszystkie lachony, co do starszego Connora wzdychały, zdały sobie nagle sprawę, że ich idol, ich bóg, ich nieustraszony przywódca wybrał jakiegoś pół-wraka.

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął. Zahamowała.

- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, gówniarzu! Już ty mnie dzisiaj nie wkurzaj!

Wysiadła z auta i otworzyła tylne drzwi. Tylko na to czekał. Chciał ją kopnąć w brzuch, ale chwyciła jego stopę jednym szybkim ruchem, a potem wyszarpnęła go z auta z siłą, o jaką ją nie podejrzewał. Uderzył głową o metalowe drzwi, wypadając na twardą ziemię. Chwyciła go za ramię i podniosła; otworzyła bagażnik i wepchnęła go do niego. Nadal dźwięczało mu w uszach po uderzeniu i czuł, jak rośnie mu guz. Ciężka klapa zatrzasnęła się tuż nad jego twarzą i pochłonęła go ciemność. Starał się oddychać wolniej, ale nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje z resztą jego _rodziny. _Przypomniał sobie twarz Cameron i jej ruszające się chaotycznie gałki oczne, a potem twarz Eriki i malującą się na niej bezsilność.

Otworzył oczy, przewracając się na drugi bok. Wybity bark pulsował tępym bólem. Już zapamiętał, że z Jane się nie zadziera. Była groźniejsza niż niejeden terminator. Usiadł na łóżku i rozmasował ramię. Rozejrzał się; pokój hotelowy był uderzająco elegancki. Wstał i poszedł skorzystać z łazienki.

Mieszkanie było puste. Już kilka razy zdarzyło mu się być zakładnikiem, ale nigdy w taki sposób. Jane wynajmowała _penthouse _w hotelu _New World _w centrum Needles. Można było do mieszkania dojechać tylko windą na kod. Jane pozbyła się z niego wszystkich sprzętów, które można by użyć jako broń i elektroniki. Miał tylko telewizor, przy którym z braku innych zajęć spędzał wiele czasu.

Trzy razy zaatakował Jane, odkąd przywiozła go tutaj niecałe dwa dni temu. O trzy razy za dużo.

Poszedł do kuchni i wziął pudełko płatków kukurydzianych, a potem włączył w salonie telewizor. Poszukiwania Connorów i ich _współpracowników _trwały. Wiedział, że Derek i Eddie poddali się razem z Natalie Gordon, ale potem podali, że jego wuj zniknął z więzienia federalnego. Miał nadzieję, że jest z Ericą, która pewnie trzyma się Damiena, a jego matka z synem Bradleya. Oni wszyscy byli w ruchu, a on, John Connor, tkwił w jednym miejscu jako zakładnik w dodatku. Kobieta, która go przetrzymywała, była – jak zdążył się już boleśnie przekonać – niebezpieczna. Groźniejsza niż wkurzona Erica Williams.

Roztarł spuchniętą szczękę, znowu idąc do kuchni. Schował płatki do szafki, zamknął starannie drzwiczki i przez chwilę patrzył na z pewnością drogie, pomalowane na biało drewno. Poczuł wściekłość, która zalała go lodowatą falą. Nie po to cały czas uciekał, czego z całego serca nienawidził, żeby teraz bawić się w cholerny dom! Otworzył szafkę i wygarnął z niej całą zawartość na podłogę, a potem otworzył kolejną. Wyciągał z niej eleganckie kieliszki do drinków i ciskał na podłogę, aż tą pokryły odłamki szkła lśniące między chrupkami kukurydzianymi i ziarenkami kawy, tworząc upiorną mozaikę.

Cisnął ostatni kieliszek na martini o ścianę, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi.

- Connor! – zawołała Jane z progu. Nie wchodziła do mieszkania, dopóki nie ustaliła, gdzie jest chłopak.

- W kuchni – odkrzyknął. Po chwili do niego dołączyła.

- O, ktoś się wkurzył – mruknęła za złośliwym uśmieszkiem, rzucając na stół torby z zakupami. Nic nie odpowiedział. Wygrzebał z reklamówki pomarańczę i usiadł na blacie.

Jane zrzuciła z siebie górę od garsonki i rozpuściła włosy. Nieco poniżej jej kościstych łokci widział s_zyny, _na których mocowała Ostrza.

- Tyle pracy w tej cholernej policji – mruknęła.

- Erica nie narzekała – odciął się.

Chwyciła go za twarz; poczuł, jak wbija ostre paznokcie w jego policzki.

- Przy mnie nie mówi się o tej dziwce, jeszcze się tego nie nauczyłeś, Connor?!

Przez chwilę patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, żeby wreszcie go puścić. Była niebezpieczna, ale on już dawno zdążył się przekonać, jak niebezpieczne potrafią być kobiety. Zwłaszcza te kogoś kochające.

Jane ściągnęła spódnicę, a potem odpięła pończochy i wyszła z kuchni. Rozbierała się przy nim, bo – jak powiedziała – była żołnierką, nie dodając nic więcej. Po chwili wróciła, naciągając na siebie krótki podkoszulek. Zaczął jeść pomarańczę, kompletnie ignorując negliż Jane, chociaż było to trudne. Kobietę to chyba rozgniewało. Usiadła na kredensie naprzeciw niego. Zostawił skórki od owocu na blacie i poszedł do salonu, gdzie usiadł na kanapie.

- Connor! – zawołała za nim, że po chwili wpaść do salonu. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest jej obojętny.

Podeszła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. Poczuł ciężar jej seksownego ciała. Przez te dwa dni ciągle się tak do niego garnęła, co trochę mu schlebiało.

Zebrała włosy gumką na czubku głowy. Jej podkoszulek pojechał w górę, odkrywając szpetną, grubą, bladą bliznę na jej podbrzuszu.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał.

- Terminator mi się stał – syknęła, nachylając się nad nim i zbliżając wargi go jego ucha. Wzięła jego rękę i wsunęła ją pod swój podkoszulek. – O mało kule mnie nie rozerwały. Cudem mnie uratowali, ale zapłaciłam za życie wysoką cenę: nie mogę go stworzyć. Blaszak zabrał mi coś ważnego. – Przycisnęła jego dłoń mocniej do ciała. Czuł jej umięśniony brzuch. – I dlatego nie mogłam zatrzymać przy sobie twojego brata. Miałam o jeden przekonujący argument mniej niż inne kobiety. Nie mogę mieć dzieci – powiedziała szeptem – ale _to_ na szczęście nadal sprawia mi przyjemność.

Musnęła wargami jego szyję. Był zupełnie bierny.

- Co z tobą, Connor? – Puściła jego rękę, a on szybko ją cofnął. Przysunęła się bliżej. – Wiem, że mnie chcesz.

- To źle wiesz – mruknął, ale kobieta miała rację. Była piękna, ale to było piękno modliszki.

Wstała i nieco rozeźlona zniknęła na korytarzu.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, co Erica powiedziała kiedyś jego matce o _tamtym _Johnie. Że był złym człowiekiem i bywał brutalny. Może dlatego, że już kiedyś miał do czynienia z Jane? Może już raz _był _z nią? Może to przez nią stał się taki twardy? Może to już wszystko było?...

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk domofonu i kroki Jane na korytarzu. Po chwili dobiegł go podniesiony męski głos. Poznał, że to Cullen wpadł z wizytą.

- ...razem z tą _płynną _dziwką! – zagrzmiał na całe mieszkanie.

- Ty chyba żartujesz?! Connor pofatygował się w czasie?!

- Przecież, kurwa, mówię, że tak!

Słuchał uważnie. Chyba coś albo ktoś – _Connor_? – popsuło mi plany. Wstał i wyjrzał na korytarz. Drzwi od windy były otwarte! Jane i Cullen kłócili się w jej pokoju. Chyba zapomnieli o jego obecności. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie układ przycisków w windzie. Pamiętał, że było tam wejście na klucz strażników z ochrony budynku. Przeszedł do kuchni i z suszarki wyciągnął łyżeczkę, którą Jane mieszała cappuccino. Żeby tylko pasowała!

Jane i Cullen nadal się kłócili. Jeden do dziesięciu, że koniec łyżeczki wejdzie w otwór na kluczyk, ale warto zaryzykować. Ostrożnie przeciął korytarz i znalazł się w windzie.

Łyżeczka okazała się jednak za szeroka! Taka szansa. Nagle spojrzał na swoją bluzę. Zamek! Zerwał ją z siebie i przystawił koniec zamka do otworu. Wszedł, ale udało mu się go przekręcić dopiero za drugim razem. Drzwi windy zaczęły się zamykać. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Nacisnął guzik z literą P jak parter. Winda ruszyła.

A co jeśli to jakaś pułapka? Ta myśl go zmroziła. Czy Jane mogła naprawdę popełnić taki błąd i zostawić windę otwartą?! Kto inny tak, ona z pewnością nie.

Szybko nacisnął STOP, zatrzymując się między piętrami. Odsunął drzwi na siłę i wyszedł na piętro. Rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł stojącą pod ścianą walizkę i szybko zablokował nią windę. Przebiegł korytarz i wypadł na schody pożarowe, ruszając w dół.

Lepiej, żeby teraz Jane nie udało się go złapać. Ta myśl przyśpieszyła jego bieg.


	3. ALEX'S STORY, PART II

**ALEX'S STORY, PART II**

Alex brała prysznic. Przy otwartych drzwiach do łazienki, bo Cullen ciągle uważał, że będzie próbowała uciec. Nie żeby nie miał racji, bo o ucieczce myślała cały czas, ale facet popadał w paranoję. Nago przecież nie ucieknie. Chociaż...

- Lightwood, pośpiesz się. – Usłyszała głos Sama.

- Pomogę jej – dodał Cullen.

Owinęła się ręcznikiem i weszła do pokoju.

- Poradzę sobie – mruknęła. – Tylko ja nie wiem, jak zniesiecie mnie drugi dzień w tych samych ubraniach.

- Zniesiemy, bez obaw. – Cullen uśmiechnął się. Ubrała się szybko, wycierając mokre włosy.

Gdzieś usłyszała dźwięk komórki. Odebrał Sam.

- Jasne, jest tutaj. Michael. – Podał mu telefon.

- Cullen, słucham. Co? Gdzie? Dobra, czekaj tam na mnie! – Rozłączył się. – Bobby znalazł Sarę.

- Gdzie? – zapytał Sam.

- Biorę auto. Ukradnijcie sobie jakieś. Miej oko na Lightwood. – Wyszedł.

Alex przez chwilę patrzyła na drzwi, które zamknęły się za mężczyzną, a potem zerknęła na Sama. Ten wyjrzał na parking i dopiero jak usłyszeli dźwięk silnika i chrzęst żwiru, odwrócił się twarzą do niej, ale nic nie powiedział.

- No, Gilles – syknęła. – Mów.

- Powiem. Ale najpierw prysznic.

- Wzięłam przecież. Napatrzyłeś się chyba wystarczająco.

- Mówiłem o sobie. – Uśmiechnął się, a potem wszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Poczuła wściekłość.

- To ja sobie uciekam! – krzyknęła, otwierając drzwi. – Już jestem jedną nogą na zewnątrz!

Odpowiedział jej tylko szum wody. Poczuła wściekłość. Wróciła się do pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami z całej siły. Rzuciła się na łóżko, uderzając kolanem o coś twardego. Usiadła, macając kołdrę. Znalazła pistolet.

- Ranyści – rzuciła pod nosem, biorąc broń do ręki. – Alex Lightwood ma czasem szczęście.

Wstała i odbezpieczyła broń. Otworzyła drzwi od łazienki i weszła do środka. Szarpnęła zasłonę prysznicową.

- Gadaj, Gilles! – Wycelowała w niego. Jego nagość w ogóle jej nie ruszyła. No, może troszkę, ale twardo wbiła spojrzenie w jego twarz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wrócił do mycia głowy. – Hej, mam tutaj broń, halo!

- Widzę. Nawet groźnie z nią wyglądasz. Szkoda, że ma pusty magazynek.

- Pusty? – Spojrzała na pistolet. Nagle Sam wyciągnął ramię i wyrwał go z jej rąk.

- Blef, Lightwood, wybacz. – Odłożył pistolet na półkę pod prysznicem. – Daj mi pięć minut. Możesz zostać tutaj.

- Raczej nie. Nie jesteś w moim typie. – Zerknęła przelotnie na jego ciało. Szyna na Ostrze błyszczała od kropelek wody. Nie miała jeszcze okazji o nią zapytać. Ociągając się, wyszła z łazienki.

Położyła się na łóżku z ramionami pod brodą. Myślała o Erice. Miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciółka jest bezpieczna. A potem nagle przed oczami stanął jej nagi Sam.

- Ranyści. – Zacisnęła mocno powieki. – Alex, przestań.

- Przestać z czym? – Mężczyzna usiadł obok niej i zaczął zakładać skarpetki na mokre stopy. – Czemu gadasz do siebie?

- Bo lubię – mruknęła.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – Wstał, poprawiając dżinsy. – Idziemy. Musimy znaleźć Gabriela.

Alex podniosła głowę.

- Gabriela? _Tego_ Gabriela?

- Ja znam jednego, ale nie wiem jak ty.

- Gabe jest z Keirą i Chrisem w Japonii.

- Czyżby? – Otworzył drzwi. – Chodź. Mogę się założyć, że za trzy godziny wylądują w LA.

- Naprawdę?

Na parkingu Sam przebiegł spojrzeniem po autach.

- Które? – zapytał.

- To czerwone – odparła, ruszając za mężczyzną w stronę recepcji. Po chwili dowiedzieli się, do kogo należy stary chevrolet. Sam zapukał pod „piętnastkę" i z bronią w ręku grzecznie poprosił o kluczyki.

Po chwili jechali autostradą.

- Powiesz mi, kim jesteś? – zapytała błagalnie.

- Sam Gilles, pani generał. – Zasalutował jej. – Brat Roxy Gilles, twojej najlepszej łączniczki.

- Sam Gilles – powtórzyła. – Ten od Adamsa, Wilków i pokera?

- Ten sam, a raczej ten Sam. – Uśmiechnął się prawie tak ładnie, jak Cullen.

Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, przypominając sobie opowieści Eriki.

- Co tutaj robisz?

- Przywiozłem prezenty – odparł, wrzucają wyższy bieg.

- Albo odpowiadasz normalnie, albo zobaczysz! – prychnęła.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

- Okej, pani generał. Jeśli już ustaliśmy, że mnie pamiętasz, słuchaj uważnie. Dołączyłem do grupy Bradleya, żeby mieć na nich oko. Zdobyć zaufanie tych cholernych wariatów nie było łatwo, wierz mi. Ale się udało. Kosztowało mnie to naprawdę wiele, ale miałem dług wdzięczności do spłacenia. Wobec ciebie z przyszłości. Uratowałaś moją siostrę i mnie, zaopiekowałaś się nami. Oto sposób, w jaki chcę ci podziękować.

- Gdybyś był bardziej w moim typie, byłoby fajniej – mruknęła.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Gdybyś ty w ogóle była w moim typie, też byłoby fajniej.

- No wiesz! – obruszyła się.

- Żartuję – rzucił.

- Masz szczęście. A co to za prezenty, o których mówiłeś wcześniej?

- Na tylnym siedzeniu jest plecak.

Wzięła go posłusznie, przesuwając nieco tubę z Ostrzem.

- Prezenty są w środku.

Rozsunęła zamek i zajrzała. Po chwili wyjęła dziwny, ciężki przedmiot w kształcie i wielkości jajka z kilkoma przyciskami nieco odcinającymi się od gładkiego metalu.

- Co to?

- Granat elektromagnetyczny. Rozwala elektronikę na amen.

- Blaszaki też?

- Zwłaszcza blaszaki. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chyba tym razem zrobił to ładniej niż Cullen.

Poruszyła się nieznacznie na siedzeniu, odkładając plecak z powrotem na tył.

- Ranyści, ja tu chyba zaraz odwalę syndrom sztokholmski – rzuciła.

- Proszę bardzo. Ale nie jak prowadzę.

Tak, uśmiechał się ładniej niż Cullen. I był po ich stronie.

- Jedziemy po Gabe'a? – zapytała.

- Tak. Są trzy elementy układanki, jak zakłada plan. Jeden dostał Gabriel, jeden Erica, jeden mam ja.

- Co to za plan?

- Dobry, bardzo dobry.

- Skoro tak mówisz.

Przez resztę drogi do Los Angeles opowiadał jej o tym, jak stał się częścią zespołu Eddiego. Jak musiał odegrać swoją rolę w _przedstawieniu _pod tytułem _Nienawidzę generał Lightwood, bo przez nią o mało nie zginęła moja ukochana siostra. _Spisał się dobrze i stał się częścią drużyny.

- To bardzo źli ludzie – mruknął. – Najgorsza jest Jane.

- Bez obaw. Erica nakopie jej do dupy – zapewniła go szybko.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

- A ta _szyna_? – zapytała, patrząc na metal wystający z jego skóry.

- To było cholernie bolesne. Jest zaczepiona o kość z obu stron, skąd te blizny. Jane ma dwie.

Dotknęła łagodnie jego prawej ręki.

Sam przerzucił tubę przez plecy i weszli na terminal. Sprawdzili tablicę przylotów.

- Mamy godzinę – powiedziała.

- Co chcesz robić?

- Szybki numerek w damskiej toalecie? – Uniosła brew.

- Czemu akurat w damskiej? – zapytał i już wiedziała, że znalazła bratnią duszę.

- Męska? – podsunęła szybko.

Roześmiał się w głos i objął ją ramieniem.

- Tylko co zrobimy z tymi granatami? – Spojrzała znacząco na jego plecak.

- Zdetonujemy, pani generał. Ale jeszcze nie tutaj i jeszcze nie teraz.

Pokiwała głową, znowu patrząc na tablicę przylotów.

- Z tym _numerkiem _to żartowałaś, prawda?

- Nigdy nie żartuję o trzech rzeczach: seksie, Erice Williams i sesji.

- Pewnie masz swoje powody.


	4. DIANE'S STORY

**DIANE'S STORY**

- Hej, Di, pośpiesz się! – Riley wychyliła się z samochodu.

- Wiem, wiem – mruknęła Diane Bradley posyłając koleżance uśmiech. Szybko wbiegła na schody, żeby po chwili z powrotem znaleźć się w centrum handlowym. Justine szła sztywno obok niej. – Co mamy kupić?

- Wodę mineralną, masło orzechowe, plastry, płyn do szyb – zaczęła wymieniać terminatorka.

- Ale co mamy kupić teraz?

- Wodę mineralną i masło orzechowe plus świeże pieczywo.

- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła, Just?

- Nie wiem, panienko Bradley.

Weszły do sklepu i Diane wzięła koszyk, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Weź masło, ja pójdę po bagietki – powiedziała do terminatorki.

- Oczywiście, panienko Bradley.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła w alejkę ze słodyczami. Przez chwilę spacerowała między półkami z czekoladami, żeby wreszcie znaleźć stoisko z pieczywem. Sięgnęła po bułkę, kiedy nagle obok niej zjawiła się Justine.

- Musimy iść, panienko Bradley. – Chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w stronę kas.

- Dlaczego, Just? Co się dzieje?

Nie dostała jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Terminatorka odepchnęła jakąś kobietę, a potem dziewczynę i chłopaka. Kasjerka obrzuciła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Tędy się nie wychodzi!

- Wiem, przepraszam – rzuciła szybko Diane. – Bardzo się śpieszymy.

- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież – mruknęła starsza pani, stojąca nieco dalej.

Justine pociągnęła córkę Eddiego do wyjścia, a potem skręciła w lewo, w zaułek między budynkami.

- Just, co z tobą?! Puść mnie, to boli!

Puściła ją.

- Panienko Bradley, proszę biec najszybciej, jak panienka może, zrozumiano?

- Ale...

- Już! – Terminatorka odwróciła się do niej plecami i Diane zobaczyła, jak jej mechaniczne koniczyny zaczęły się rozkładać. Justine w tryb bojowy nigdy nie przechodziła tak szybko! Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc, puściła się biegiem przed siebie. Po chwili zobaczyła zejście na stację metra. Pobiegła w tamtym kierunku, żeby po chwili zbiec pod ziemię. Pociąg akurat odjechał. Rozejrzała się spanikowana. Była sama. Nagle na ekranie pod sufitem dostrzegła zdjęcie Eriki Williams. _POSZUKIWANA. _Wpatrywała się poruszona w telewizor, kiedy światła nagle zamigotały, żeby wreszcie przygasnąć. Poczuła strach. Just nie zbroiła się nigdy bez powodu.

- Koteczku. – Usłyszała niespodziewanie. Głos poznała od razu, chociaż zabrzmiał nieco dziwnie.

- Tata? – Uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy tylko na chwilę. Radość zamieniła się w strach.

- Tata.

Usłyszała zgrzyt metalu i po chwili zza filaru wyłoniło się Ostrze. Za nim pojawił się Eddie Bradley. Ale nie jej tata. Dużo starszy mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko i drapieżnie. Zaczęła się cofać.

- Diane, koteczku, nie bój się. Chodź do taty.

- Nie jesteś moim tatą! – krzyknęła.

- Jestem, ale nie z tej linii czasowej. – Migające jarzeniówki odbijały się w Ostrzu.

- Pewnie z tej, w której mnie nie upilnowałeś – syknęła, rozglądając się.

- Uważaj – mruknął, zbliżając się do niej coraz bardziej. Nagle za plecami poczuła ścianę. Eddie znalazł się tuż przed nią i wyciągnął rękę do jej twarzy. Coś zgrzytnęło za jego plecami i Diane już wiedziała.

- Justine! – krzyknęła z ulgą w głosie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, unosząc Ostrze.

- Ale wytrwałe macie tutaj blaszaki, cholera jasna!

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej terminatorce brakuje pół ciała. Jedno oko patrzyło na nią uważnie jak zwykle. Sztuczne usta rozciągnął uśmiech, zanim zaatakowała Bradleya. Nie miała z nim szans i Diane wiedziała to. Mężczyzna pchnął cyborga na filar. Ostrze świsnęło tuż nad jego głową. Justine zaatakowała znowu. Nagle znalazła się między swoim przeciwnikiem a Diane.

- Niech panienka ucieka! – Usłyszała. Kiwnęła głową.

- Nigdzie nie uciekniesz, kotku! – krzyknął Eddie. Gdzieś w tunelu rozległo się głuche dudnienie nadjeżdżającego metra. Światła zbliżały się do stacji. Mężczyzna zignorował Justine, wyciągając ramię po swoją _córkę. _Już prawie ją miał, kiedy terminatorka rzuciła się na niego. Oboje spadli na tory i cyborg przygwoździł go do ziemi. Przeklinając, próbował go z siebie zrzucić.

- Just! – krzyknęła Diane.

- Niech panienka ucieka! Niech panienka ucieka! – Uszkodzony chip kazał w kółko powtarzać jej ostatnie wypowiedziane zdanie. – Niech panienka ucieka! Niech panienka ucieka!

- Just!!! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna.

- O blaszaka bardziej dba niż własnego ojca. – Usłyszała głos Eddiego.

- Na pewno nie. Ty nie jesteś moim ojcem! Jesteś złym człowiekiem! Już raz przez ciebie zginęłam!

- Nieprawda, to nieprawda! – Ledwo go usłyszała przez stukot kół.

- Ten wypadek! Ty siedziałeś za kierownicą! Wiem, bo powiedziała mi Erica! Okłamałeś Orlando z przyszłości! Byłeś pijany i wjechałeś w inne auto! Nie kochałeś nas! A mój tata kocha nas najbardziej na świecie! Słyszysz?! Nie jesteś moim ojcem!

- Nie jestem. – Usłyszała jego zniekształcony płaczem głos, zanim metro wjechało na stację.

Ze łzami w oczach wbiegła na schody, zanim pociąg zaczął hamować ze zgrzytem kół.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DWUDZIESTEJ DRUGIEJ**


End file.
